


Это не то, что вы подумали!

by greedyrat



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crafts, Photo, interior doll, plastic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Любитель теорий заговора все-таки встретил рептилоида. Авангардные куклы, пластика, проволока.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Внеконкурс [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932322
Kudos: 9
Collections: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	Это не то, что вы подумали!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/8b/ee/eaXF2RCn_o.jpg)  
  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/39/a3/GSFs01zC_o.jpg%20target=)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2a/b5/qhTpS01K_o.jpg)  



End file.
